When a party wishes to make an insurance claim, that party may contact an insurer by telephone and the insurer may assign a claims adjuster to the claim. The claims adjuster evaluates the claim. In order to evaluate the claim, the claims adjuster may inspect property, such as a vehicle, that is associated with the claim. The claim adjustment process may take a considerable amount of time and effort.
Computers have sometimes been used to improve the claims process. For example, some insurers may provide a web interface that allows for submission of an online claim form. Typically, online claim submissions are also routed to a claims adjuster. This claim adjustment process may also be time consuming and result in a large delay prior to processing of a claim.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.